let the light shine on me today
by McBookluver
Summary: A friendship stronger than any relationship, but what happens when a new girl come in their live. A promise of hurt, chaos and love. Take on a journey to a true path of friendship, sacrifice, and love. AU NO DEMIGODS, A TEENS HIGHSCHOOL LIFE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey peeps! Ok so this is my first fan fiction and Im super excited cuz I got this awesome story idea of percabeth! Just heads up this story has first of prachel and then later on percabeth, but somewhere in the beginning I'll put really minor percabeth and then l8er it will get really percabeth . So ya...Hope u like the story! **_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here except Amanda. Rick Riodan's property.

**PREVIEW**

"Young lady get your butt up and into the shower!" Susan yelled, standing at Annabeth's doorway.

"Just a minute Susan," Annabeth groaned, rolling to the other side of the bed. Annabeth was in no giddy mood to get up, especially at six in the morning. This was a daily routine for Susan. First wake up Annabeth by yelling, then if she doesn't wake up then pull her covers, if she still doesn't wake up, the last and final step, say the name of someone special. And today it looked like the last strategy was the only way she was going to wake up.

"Oh Annabeth Percy's here..." Susan smirked, her hands placed lightly on her hips. Knowing that her step daughter was going to do next she quickly stepped aside, as annabeth hurled a purple soft pillow at her face.

"God Susan wont you stop bugging me ever about Percy!" she shouted. Annabeth hated it when her stepmom annoyed or teased her about Percy. Percy was Annabeth's best friend. She met him in freshman year, when they were assigned an English project. From there on they became friends which developed into a best friend bond, but unfortunately for Annnabeth, they couldn't take their friendship to a higher level. During freshman, and sophomore year she developed a crush on him. But because f her insecurities she never told him and her feelings stayed in the shadow. She liked Percy. A lot but she was afraid, afraid of getting rejected, afraid of making her look like a fool who fell for someone as gorgeous as Percy. In the beginning of sophomore year Percy got a crush on her best friend Amanda, but sadly for him Amanda didn't return those feelings. But their status still stayed as best friends. After that incident Annabeth gave up, gave up her chance that maybe, just maybe she had a chance with Percy. Annabeth had told her step mom about this crisis and her step mom said to follow her heart, and it will lead to the right choice. And till today she doesn't know what that means.

OH HOLY S***! She exclaimed in her head as she glazed over her alarm clock. Six forty five! School starts in 30 minutes! Oh god! Oh god! She shouted to herself as she walked over to the bathroom. She splashed herself with the chilling water to wake her up from her sleep. She walked over to her closet and looked over at her choices of clothes.

"Hmm…pink sundress with black flats or navy blue shorts and green aero shirt with black converse…." She thought to herself, picking up her choices of outfits.

"the second one..It'll match Percy's eyes, you know couples tend to match..." called a thin, smooth voice from behind.

"Susan! Really I told you not to te-"Annabeth screamed turning around only to be surprised by one of her closest friends.

"Piper what are u doing in my room and how the heck did you get in!" She exclaimed.

Chill Annabeth your door was open and Jason was riding with Thalia told to school, apparently it's a brother-sister tradition for them on the first day of school," Piper replied plopping herself on Annabeths's soft bed." So, I decided to ride with you, oh and by the way the couply thing I meant about and Percy...I meant it!" she finished busting out in giggles. Piper was Annabeth's best friend. To put it simply she was just plain beautiful. Her eyes were like a mirror; wherever she looked they took up the color of the sighting. Her brown straight, yet choppy hair made her look like rebel. Her smile was one of those soft and lovely ones. Today she was dressed up simply, faded black short and yellow flowy tank top with black and white high-tops. Yet she looked beautiful. Without any make she managed to pull a stunning look. No wonder Jason is head over heels for her. Piper had joined her school during middle of last year and everyone loved her, she was quite popular among the schools' population, because of her looks and her personality. Piper had figured out that she liked Percy, but being the good friend she was she kept her secret. Piper was the only one who knew about Percy. Soon after piper met Jason Thalia's brother, and they started dating, after a lot of tries from Annabeth to bring them together. And they were still going steady.

"Oh Sheesh Piper, how many times do I have to tell you. NO PERCY TALK. Especially on the first day of the school, and for the LAST TIME PERCY HAS NO FEELINGS FOR ME, EXCEPT A FRIEND!" She yelled. Today to Annabeth all she's been doing is yelling since she woke up.

"Calm down Annabeth I was kidding, and how do you he has no feelings for you …huh" Piper retorted flipping through one of the magazines.

" 'Cause I no him Piper," She sighed. " now get out so I can change, out out out!" she ushered Piper out her room and changed into her outfit. She didn't have enough time for her breakfast she grabbed an apple and walked out to her garage where Piper was waiting.

"Youshudriimeashingishonpinkweshugrash" Annabeth mumbled n between biting her apple.

What" Piper asked, totally confused

" I said you can drive, im eating and I don't want to crash". Explain Annabeth walking to the passenger's side of the car.

" Yes!, has Annabeth gotten on the wrong side of the bed today or what" Piper shouted happily as she grabbed the car keys and sat down in the drivers seat.

The two friends sped of to the school, today was the day, the start of something new. Today was a new beginning for many people and new changes for some. This will be year of something new. This year would one heck of year for everyone. Goode High has no idea who's coming their way this year. A year to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Im back and Im really sorry my preview chapter was terrible! And I hated it! So Im going to go back and change it later, but right now this is the first chapter so this one's going to be amazing, I promise it's going to be better than the other one. I just hope you guys like it. Oh btw I want you to tell me ideas to make my writing better! PLZ PLZ thanks so now Im going to let you guys read and ya, so PEACE LOVES AWESOMENESS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT Amanda.**

Chapter One: Who's that girl?

_Annabeths's POV_

I stepped out of my black Mercedes, and scanned my school grounds. Hundreds of kids walking around catching up with their friends about their fantastic summer. Girls gushing about their new wardrobe or gossiping about 'cute' boys. This was the atmosphere of Goode High school. The typical high school, filled with the jocks, the drama queens, the nerds, and the nobody's. I had survived two years at this high school and I was determined to finish my last year here, without any uncalled drama.

"Annabeth!" screamed a black haired girl, running towards me flinging her arms gesturing towards hug.

"Whoa Thalia slow down," I laughed, hugging her best friend. She pulled back and examined Thalia. She was dressed in a black tank top, 'Joy Killer' written in red italics. She wore tight might night jeans, with a silver chain belt. Her hair cut in short spiky layers. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to have to tell a whole summer's tale. Compared to Annabeth, Thalia was a girl who loved dares, she wasn't the regular girl who loved wearing dresses or any girly stuff as she says, yet they were best of friends. They had been buddies since kindergarten, when someone teased me, Thalia pelted him with blocks. From then on, we became friends, through thick and thin. This summer Thalia had go to Europe with Jason to visit her dad, who she didn't exactly have a stable relationship with, but they didn't hate each other. Even though they often video chatted each other, I had missed Thalia dearly. And she couldn't wait to tell her all about the Europe experience.

_Thalia's POV_

"I missed you so much! Did you know the London eye was so cool it was like a…" I stopped mid-sentence when she realized Annabeths's eyes were on someone else. "OH!" I exclaimed when she realized who Annabeth was staring at. I smirked; I knew Annabeth had a HUGE crush on _him. _I had tried to tell Annabeth to confess, but being Annabeth, she was too scared, too shy to go up to him, but I couldn't blame her, He was the god of Goode high, as the female population called him. He had girls fainting at only the sound of his name! And she found he had his own 'fan club'! Thalia wondered sometimes how he can deal with all this crazy, slutty girls. But _he_ was so oblivious to all the heartbreaks he was causing when he rejected the girls. He wasn't the type of guy who took his popularity for advantage just to get girls into bed. Something shocking about_ him_ was he only had two girl friends before, Amanda, and Calypso. But both ended him in heartbreak so for now he was free. And I had tried to tell Annabeth this was her only chance to go tell him, but unfortunately, even though Annabeth had IQ high enough to pass college right now, but she had no knowledge in the boy business, but hopefully she'll get to him before it's too late.

_Annabeths's POV_

He was here. The reason her heart was thumping, the reason she smiled every day. The reason she believed in love. The reason for her to actually feel like a girl. I looked over to him, walking like a supermodel, ignoring the flirty glances the girls were giving him. I smiled as he quickly and nicely rejected a random girl's hug. I know he I can never him, he was popular, while I was a nerd. He had the sparkly green swirls in his eyes, which made any girl swoon over him, while she had the plain old grey misty eyes that had no guy following her. She simple and boring, while he was everything but a geek. He was fun, adventurous, daring and respectful. Today he was no different than the rest of the days, he was dressed in black jeans, and blue shirt and buttons open with a white wife beater and black Jordan's. His eyes smiling and his black hair in a tangled mess. But he was perfect, utterly gorgeous. Suddenly he turned around, as some girl called his name. He smiled as she approached him and hugged him. At the sight, my heart dropped. He never a hugged a girl before, except me, or Thalia, who was his cousin or any of our other friends, who were girls. But now why hug her. My heart started beating rapidly as I watched him laugh with her, whoever she was. _ Him._ Her best friend, her crush. Percy, hugging and laughing with other girl, who wasn't me. Suddenly a wave of hurt and anguish washed over me as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and the girl blushed as they once again walked towards me and Thalia and Piper.

_Piper's POV_

"Dude Annabeths's so head over heels for Percy, just that's stupid girl won't tell my lunkhead of a cousin." Thalia whispered to me, as we watched Annabeth stare at Percy, smiling. I smiled, knowing Annabeth was happy that Percy was there. I knew sooner or later someone was going to spill to Percy about Annabeth, but knowing Annabeth that day would have to wait.

"Yep, I just wish Annabeth won't be so insecure about herself so at least she won't be scared to tell Percy, and I m pretty sure Percy likes her too," I commented back, sighing.

"Uh you sure about that Piper, 'cause don't look now, but look now!" Exclaimed Thalia as she pointed towards Annabeth and where she was staring.

"What are you talking ab-"I asked, confused at her pick of words. "Oh crap!" I whispered. Annabeth's smiled was turned upside down, as she watched Percy fling his arms around a red haired girl's shoulder as she blushed. I knew Annabeth must've been heartbroken, because he never hugged anyone except his best friends. I sighed; this was not going to be the best senior year. I just hoped it won't be as bad as I felt it was going to be, especially with that red hair in the picture.

I walked over to Annabeth, dragging Thalia with me, I rested my hand on her shoulder as I whispered," come on." And pulled her over to Percy.

_Thalia's POV_

I can't believe that lunkhead of a cousin! Couldn't he see Annabeth liked him, and now he was openly flirting with another girl?! God how oblivious can someone be! I screamed in my head as Piper pulled as over to Percy. I knew this year was not going to the best. For Annabeth, for any of us. I just hope our friendship doesn't break in the process of high school drama.

_Annabeth's POV_

I put on a fake smile and Piper, looked at me with a worry in her eyes.

"Im fine Piper, come one lets go, say hi to Percy and his new _friend_," I said as wave of jealousy took over. We walked over to Percy, ready to greet him finally after not seeing him for 2 months, since he had gone to meet his father in California.

"ANNABETH!" he screamed as he ran over and hugged me, squeezing me tightly. I laughed, as a burst of sparks erupted in my stomach.

"Can't-breathe-Percy-"I gasped as the lack of oxygen formed in my body.

"Oh a sorry," he let go of me, blushing lightly, and bringing his hand behind his neck, rubbing it.

"It's ok," I laughed, amused by his embarrassment. Some one behind us coughed bringing me back to real life.

"Oh, hey Pipes, and my favorite cousin Thalie –poo," Percy acknowledged out other two friends, who we seemed to forgot.

"Hey, we missed you this summer," Piper smiled softly before giving him a light hug. I looked over to Thalia was glaring daggers at Percy. We looks could kill, Percy would be way deep down beneath the earth.

"Don't, (punch) call (punch) me (punch) that!" Thalia hissed at Percy, in between punching him. I watched the exchange of antics between the two cousins. This was what friends were like, fun and loving, though some like to show it a different way. I looked behind Percy, The girl who hugging Percy was standing there, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She was simply beautiful. Her red frizzy hair in messy side bun, with loose strands, falling out. Her dark green eyes seemed to show off nervousness. She was dressed in paint splattered shirt and white shorts, with green high tops.

"Uh hey Im Rachel," she spoke confidently, yet her face seemed to show little nervousness. I smiled at her; a little embarrassed she caught me staring at her.

"Hi, Im Annabeth, Percy friend." I replied.

"Oh Hey I see you've met Rachel." Percy called, looking at me.

"Ya.." I said awkwardly.

"Rachel, this is Thalia, and this is Piper, my other two best girl friends." Percy introduced Rachel.

"Hey, Im Thalia, the hurtful cousin of Percy," Laughed Thalia.

"Hi, Im Piper, nice to meet you," piper smiled at Thalia's comment.

"Hey, nice to see you guys too. Im Percy's…

Uh oh, she not what I think she is, no this can't be!, she can't be his..NO! He would tell me rite. Oh gods please don't say that you are his...No please! I begged in my head. Afraid of what she was going to say.

**A/N: Hey guys! So how did you guys like it? Plz review and tell me, your opinion really matters to me. BTW what do you guys think Rachel's going to say, she is what of Percy? His friend, sister, girlfriend? Review and take a guess. I won't be able to update often right now maybe once a week or something because of school and all the pressure, so yah but plz review. Bye! Love you guys who followed or favorite my story. It means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guy Im back! Btw I need more reviews! Anyway you guys might get another chapter tomorrow cuz I have it all written out IF I GET ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS! Or maybe I don't know I haven't decided so yah... Anyways I have to tell you that the first 5- 6 chapters are going to be the rising action (like in between stuff) and then it will get deeper into the plot. K-chow chow. BTW Achergirl- thanks for reviewing. I love you. U r awesome! 3 btw u might get the answer to Ur guess in this chap! So now I'll just let you read...Ya... ! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANYTHING ACCEPT AMANDA AND THE PLOT! **_

_**Chapter 3- introductions**_

_Percy POV_

"Im his friend from Chicago...We met at Camp TFS- Talents for all** (btw made it up guys). **"Rachelconcluded, a soft smile forming on her lips as she glanced at me.

"Ya, it was quite a surprise to find her as my new neighbor." I finished, remembering last night when I went to greet his new neighbors and found Rachel instead.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Percy honey, can you please take the apple pie down next door," Sally requested, wrapping the freshly baked pie in the white courteous box. Sally was Percy's mom and he loved dearly. She had supported Percy with his every decision, and stood by him, no matter what. _

"_Oh come on mom, cant you please, Im in the middle of a game", Percy pouted, putting on my best puppy face. _

"_Oh psh Percy those faces aren't going to work on me, now come on move those legs and take the pie over. You should always greet the new neighbors, you know how th-". Sally lectured, but before she could finish her sentence, Percy butted in._

"_Ok ok I get it mom Im taking it, no need to start a lecture. Those are for oldies." Percy joked; he knew his mom wouldn't mind his childish antics._

_Percy strolled out of his house, and walked down the sidewalk. The weather was perfect. Warm, yet cool summer breeze cradled past his face, the sky was filled with burning lava orange, and might night purple, with streaks of black. It was beautiful. It was the perfect last night of summer vacation. He stopped when he realized he had arrived at his location. The house was similar to his. It was white stones and a red roof. He realized the balcony of the house was facing his balcony. 'How awesome' he sighed. He slowly made his way up to the porch and rang the doorbell. He heard shouts and feet scurrying to open the door. When the door opened, he saw someone he wasn't expecting at all. She was slender and averaged height about five feet and two inches. She had fiery red hair tied in a messy ponytail, with few locks cascading around her face. Her eyes filled with shine, the green orbs sending off a wave of excitement and surprised expression. She was dressed in loose blue button up shirt and black jeans. She was gorgeous and perfect in Percy's eyes. Truly perfect._

"_OMG Percy! How-wa- omg! I can't believe you are here!" squealed Rachel. She jumped up to hug Percy, her warm body sending shivers down his spine. Percy hugged her back with one hand, because the other was too occupied holding the warm pie._

"_Hey Rachel I didn't expect you to be here! I mean YOU are my new neighbor, I was expecting some old couple, for some weird reason. But wow! I mean I didn't know you were talking about New York when you said you were moving to some other state at camp. But Im glad you are here!" exclaimed Percy. He was truly happy that she was here. During camp two became inseparable, wherever they went or did something, it was together. And during that time he had grown a crush on her. She was no doubt beautiful, but other than that she was talented, fun, sarcastic, loving, caring, and understanding. Even though she was a little girly girl, she still was amazing. By seeing her here, he was truly ecstatic._

_Rachel's POV (still flashback) _

_WOW! Was one word, I could describe him. He was truly a god. Standing in her doorway, he was wearing a gray v neck, with black jeans and green converse. His t-shirt, clinging to his body, shaping out his perfect abs. his green eyes showing shocked and happiness. He was perfect and just perfect. He was everything I wanted in guy. He was caring, fun, and a swimmer. He was hot, yet she liked his eyes and his personality the best. During the summer camp she met and instantly had an immense crush on him. But, she knew a guy that cute and hot, probably had a girl friend back home, so I didn't expect him to like a girl like me. Who talked too much, or was a boring painter. But right now it felt so perfect, being his arms and feeling his warm body crashing into hers. The moment was too perfect to be true._

_NO ONES POV (FLASHBACK)_

"_Rachel who's at the door honey?'" asked a voice from the house, breaking their gazes from each other. Both seemed to be blushing terribly. A tall, well built t man entered appeared in the doorway, pushing a box out of the way._

"_Oh and who would you be young man?" He questioned, interested in the young man who was holding his daughters interest._

"_Oh, uh, hello sir, Im Percy Jackson your neighbor." He replied, a little embarrassed. "My mom wanted me to give you this pie, as sort of a welcoming gift." Percy continued. _

"_Oh how sweet of her. Thank you so much!" exclaimed a different voice, appearing in the doorway. She was an averaged height woman, with a radiant face. _

"_Ya sure," Percy acknowledged._

"_Mom, this is Percy, remember I told you, my friend from camp." Rachel interrupted realizing her parents were embarrassing Percy._

"_Oh so you are the famous Mr. Jackson, that my daughter can't stop talking about," Remarked Rachel's dad."Im Mr. Dare, Rachel's dad." He continued, forwarding his hand, a gesture for a handshake._

_Percy, shake his hand. It was an awkward feeling, meeting your crush's parents. Not the introduction he had in mind but it was still a little weird to him._

"_Why don't you come in," Mrs. Dare invited Percy._

"_UH, no ma'm I have to get going, mom would be waiting, but it was nice meeting you" He replied, smiling,_

"_Alright, we'll see you around, then and thank your mother for me ok." _

"_Sure will Mrs. Dare." By this time, the couple had navigated back inside, with the pie, leaving Percy and Rachel alone on the front porch._

"_Uh so ill be going than..." Rachel said, breaking the awkward silence_

"_Wait!" exclaimed Percy." Can I have your number, so you know we can like text and talk and stuff?" _

"_Sure" Rachel agreed happily, pulling a white iphone 5 from her back pocket, and handing it over to Percy. "Tap your number in"_

_Percy happily entered his number in, and handed back her phone._

"_So I'll see you !" Percy said, giving her a goodbye hug. And started making his way back to his house smiling, when he stopped dead in his track remembering something._

"_Hey Rachel, is your bedroom with the one with the balcony?'' he asked, curiously._

"_Uh ya..." Rachel replied, unsure of why he was asking that._

_He turned back smiling. It seemed like luck was in his favor and it also looked like fate wanted Percy and Rachel together, again. But what he didn't know that the fate would be breaking another's girl's heart._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

ANNABETH"S POV

"PERCY!" I bellowed in his ear for the last time. He seemed to stare of in the distance with a goofy smile on his face. It looked like he was remembering a good memory.

"Huh huh..." Percy stammered, finally breaking from his flashback." What?!" he looked around all four girl were staring at him with a weird expression on their faces.

"Oh" realization dawned on him, he must've zoned out. "I was remembering last night" he clarified, as he noticed a certain red head blush lightly.

"Uh come on lets go meet up with the rest of the gang," Annabeth called breaking Percy's gaze from Rachel.

The group walked towards the main entrance, by the maple tree where the rest of the gang was waiting. As the group approached their waiting gang, Luke walked over to Thalia. Luke was Thalia's boyfriend of two years. He had sandy blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. He was tall, about 6 feet, Percy's height. He was Goode High's number two hottest boy, being the captain of the football team. He was gorgeous, and sweet, but no one compared to Percy in Annabeth's eyes.

"Hey wimps, what's up?'' Thalia commented as they met up to the group.

"Who you calling a wimp, Black devil?'' retorted Nico. Nico was Thalia's and Percy's cousin. He was the captain of the soccer team and he like Thalia, preferred to dress in black, with usually skulls patterned. He had dark black eyes, and if you stared long enough it pulled you into world of darkness. Next to him was his girlfriend, Amanda. Amanda was his girlfriend of one year. She had brownish black straight hair that headed by her stomach. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown, like dark chocolate swirls. She was sweet and smart. She was a close friend of Thalia, and Annabeth, all three of them had gone to elementary school together. But then she had to move to California, but she moved back a year ago and she reunited with her best buddies again. Standing next to her were Chris and Clarisse. Chris was a well built guy. He had black eyes and black hair. He was a quiet and nice guy. But he was also the caring one. Whenever the group had an argument he would be the one to stop them. Clarisse was his girlfriend. She was the fighter type. She wasn't a softy and obviously not a girly girl. She was always the girl who kept Annabeth Company when the girls were going shopping, since both shared the same hate for shopping. Even though Clarisse was not exactly a girl who you would think of going to when you wanted to discuss your problems, she was still a really good friend of the gang. After them were the Stolls. Conner and Travis Stoll. They were the pranksters of the group. They loved playing jokes on the gang, but they mean no harm. They were the once to go to when you need a good laugh. They always seem to brighten the mood. It was known he the group that Travis had a not so secret crush on Katie Gardner. But he had an unusual way to show it. He always teased her and played pranks on her, just for her to notice him all the time. Katie was a little sweet girl. She was basically a lover of the nature. She was simple, yet beautiful. Even though she was calm and sweet, you would not want to get on her bad side, she basically kills you. After her was Silena. Silena was the Barbie of the group. She was piper's twin, but they weren't anything alike. She was the girly one. She loved shopping, and everything with fashion. She had flawless olive skin, and perfect tone body. She was the hottest girl in school. The unique thing about her was, she could've dated anyone in this school, but she picked the guy who we didn't even know existed until she introduced him to us. When we think of the hottest girls in school, we think about the slutty, rich brats. But she was different. Yes, it was true she likes dressing up, but she didn't flaunt her money or dress as a slut. She was one of the nicest and caring people to walk through the doors of Goode High. Her boyfriend, was Charles Beckondorf, though she was the only who called him Charles. Beck was amazing. He was sweet and strong. He was like an older brother I never had. He understood me and my feelings, and I appreciated him for that. The last of the people were, Jason and Thalia. Jason was Pipers boyfriend. He was the next most oblivious guy, from Percy. He was also one of the popular guys that girls fell for. He had baby blue eyes and blonde hair. He was not the emotional guy or the one you expect to understand feelings, but somehow he was romantic to Piper. He proved to be sweet and caring towards her. Next is Thalia, Jason's sister, and my best friend from childhood. She was pretty and headstrong. She was the rebellious girl in our gang. She loved teasing everyone about their love life, but sometimes she took things too far. She, like Nico, dressed mostly in black, apparently to her black shows the rebellious side of her. She was sarcastic and fun. She always looked up for challenges. And last but not least I, Annabeth, well what I can say about myself. I was the nerdy one in my group. If anyone needed help in homework or any school thing I was there. I was known as the teacher's pet, in my group. I had blonde curly hair, and boring dull grey eyes. I usually dressed simple like Katie I wasn't into all the Barbie clothing. I wasn't as pretty as Thalia, Katie, Piper, Silena, and now it looked liked even Rachel. I was usually quiet and stubborn. Sometimes I wonder how I ended up in group of the popular people and prettiest people in school.

"Watch it death boy." Glared Thalia.

"Hey guys, this my friend Rachel."Percy interrupted, before the two cousins broke out a world war three.

A chorus of heys, hellos and was up's were broken. The gang bombarded Percy and Rachel with questions, of how they met and the one that hurt me was the one when, Silena asked" are you guy dating you would make totally a cute couple". But second after she said that, she sent me an apologetic smile. I smiled back to her giving her assurance it was fine. But what killed my heart was that, Percy, who was standing beside me, muttered" I wish..." That was the moment I realized, I had no chance with Percy. I had really believed that maybe, just maybe Percy had taken a liking to her. But the new girl had come and ruined it. Percy had taken a liking to Rachel. But I knew I couldn't blame Rachel, anyone would fall Percy, it just the way he was, sweet, hot, funny, the perfect prince charming. But Rachel was the lucky girl. The one girl Percy fell for.

NO ONE"S POV

Soon after the introductions, the gang broke out into couple pairs, and started catching up on what they missed in the summer. This was like always the first day of summer, and Percy and Annabeth would always pair up, but today as she walked up to Percy, she was surprised.

"Uh hey Annabeth is it ok if I show Rachel around the school right now, you before the hallways get crowded, Im sorry ill catch up to you later. Ok see ya." Percy walked off with Rachel, not before Rachel giving Annabeth a genuine, sorry, smile.

This was not what Annabeth had expected. She was Percy's best friend, and he was the only one who she paired up to and joked about their summers, event though most of it was spend together, they always found something talk about. Annabeth was broken; she was upset, that her best friend blew her off that way. He broke their summer tradition, because it was someone's first day of school. A single tear rolled down her light cream face, she quickly brushed it away, not wanting anyone to see. She looked around her gang; Thalia was laughing at something Luke was saying, Nico and Amanda were sitting on the grass, leaning against a tree and sharing headphones, listening music, while Amanda rested her head on Nico's shoulders. She smiled at the site. Katie was yelling Travis for a prank he pulled, like usual. Silena and Beck were hugging, since they hadn't seen each other for the whole summer. Piper and Jason were laughing, as Jason tickled Piper, and as Piper tried to get away. For the first time in her life she felt alone, the first day of summer she had no one, the person whom she complained was no gone, gone to someone else. First time in her life she had no one to joke to her summer about, no one to complain about school and no one to laugh with. The first day of school, and the first tear that escaped her eyes in 5 years. The first she cried for being alone in five years. That second was then she realized, her senior year she wasn't going to have a single best friend with her while all of her other friends were in a relationship. She was losing her best friend, and it was only the first day of senior year. She slowly picked up her backpack and walked off. Where? Away from the gang. For the first time...

**A/N: Hey so did you like?! Huh? Plz review I want to know your thoughts. Btw from the story which couple did you like the best? Except Percabeth obviously. I like Nico and Amanda. The listening to music part I find it cute. SO review and review Plz love you guys who take your time to read the story oh and Im up for ideas if you have any**.


End file.
